prototype_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot/Synopsis
Long Synopsis The episode opens with a series of scenes watching planet Earth prior to "the Event". It initially starts with landscapes before progressing into the towering, advanced civilizations... suddenly, Earth's landscape as seen from space literally sinks into the ground, structures collapsing on themselves. The scenes are intercut with close-ups of electric charges colliding and two eyes opening up, their irises resembling shattered glass. That scene is cut away when the camera gets smeared with blood. Cut to a timelapse of the Earth "aging" until everything loudly cuts to black. MIG - INTRO Years later, a man awakens from a hospital. The room looks completely clean and normal, even though the man feels slightly dizzy and starts to cough frequently. The only thing visible through the window is a blast of white light. He notices some wires from his wrists and sees signs of a blood drive, though his vision and memory are all really crazed right now (he's very dizzy and everything he reads looks "dyslexic"). He unplugs the wires and gets nauseous from the blood spill, and finds a scheduling clipboard - the latest patient is "Miguel Rivers". Reading this causes him to experience a headache as remember only his name, nickname ("Mig") and appearance. Mig opens the door to the hopsital... outside is literally a black void. Mig, startled and dizzy, suddenly sees the machinery activate with wires dancing wildly. He loses balance and falls into the darkness, but instead of plummeting into an abyss he tumbles down a staircase. He tries to grab onto something, but instead his hand starts to burn up and light fire to the staircase. Mig falls off the stairway and falls through a broken ceiling down several floors. Hearing a dog barking, he makes his way up the building, using the fire as a guide, and finds a dog trapped inside a veterinarian's room whose entrance is crushed by debris. The dog cuddles into his arms and they sit by the fire for comfort. The dog eventually becomes hungry and Mig searches the hospital for food, but to no avail. Mig and the dog make it through several broken hallways until Mig falls into another pit and accidentally starting another fire. The rooms around begin to collapse and the dog desperately tries to make it out - Mig, even more desperate, starts multiple fires until he's able to break free of the debris, having somewhat learned to control the fires. He rescues the dog and notices a weak spot in a far wall - he burns it down and jumps free... ...into a fall from the side of a skyscaper, into the cloudy daylight of a completely destroyed city... RASHARD - INTRO A series of flashing, epileptic and high-contrast images of the world's destruction are paired with a high-frequency/bass-hum noise that wakes a traumatized young man inside more darkness. This time, however, the man sees a light high above him. Panting heavily and looking scared, the man attempts to climb, until he hears voices in his head calling his name.... "Rashard.... Rashard...." and causing him to experience a headache, and thus fall. He tries to run into the darkness but only makes it ten feet before hitting a sealed-off wall. However, he doesn't hurt himself... his hands feel heavier. Rashard runs back to the light, feeling stronger, and sees that his hands... are now metal. He freaks out and starts to wildly punch the area around him, seeing his hands turn to mixes of stone, concrete, and more metal... until the tunnel he's in crumbles upon him. Rashard is woken up by the sound of a cat (about half an hour has passed, and we're aligned with Mig's time). He has not a scar on his concrete body as he lifts the rubble upon him and is blinded by the cloudy daylight. Barely able to look up, he crawls up a rocky slide of debris that the road collapsed into, and climbs out onto a barren, deserted and heavily damaged street. He hears the cat behind him and begins to approach the sound, when suddenly a bass-like electric pulse sound echoes across the sky, startling him. Looking closely at the sky he sees a large, transparent honeycomb pattern soaring across the air. Confused, Rashard continues on. The cat's meow is constantly heard but Rashard is unable to find it, as he weakly makes it through the alleyway. He reaches a clearing where the surrounding buildings don't block the view and is astonished at how far this city reaches. He hastily climbs the side of a building using the damaged gaps and protrusions as ledges, until he gets a good view of the city's reaches. He spots a series of fires in the distance. Mig is limping around a street uncontrollably flaming everything and looking for his dog (he remembers melting a steel wall and sliding down with the dog until he injured himself and the dog vanished). Panicking, Mig fires at the ground and shoots himself in the air, landing on a rooftop. Arriving at the street, Rashard feels more weak and worn out. He hears the cat's meow more and enters a street full of scorched and melted debris. He panics when he starts seeing some of the broken speeder bikes there start to move and then break down. He clears a corner and spots the cat, and in his frustration and confusion from this constant "meow" noise, he throws it into the fire. He then skins it and eats it. Mig and Rashard both hear the dog's barking in the distance. Mig parkours around rooftops trying not to fall, but doesn't realize that it's coming from indoors. Rashard absorbs a stone wall and tears free some debris, where the dog comes out. However, he grabs the dog trying to eat it as well. Mig arrives and sees Rashard restraining the dog and without thinking, jumps down and attacks him. Rashard is thrown into wooden debris and accidentally absorbs it, prompting Mig to light him on fire. Rashard in turn turns into stone and lands several painful attacks on Mig until Mig starts to break him apart using ignited strikes. Rashard absorbs metal to allow Mig to melt his arms and inadvertently forge weapon shapes - this pattern goes on until they both hear a noise inside of a building and they get electrocuted. When they get up, Mig finds the dog dead. A mass traffic jam is on the road ahead. The two interrogate each other until it gradually turns into more of a conversation - they tell each other how they woke up and found their powers. It's cut short when several cars begin to move and attempt to ram them. The cars randomly activate in a sequence, and following the sequence leads them into an old computer lab. The power shouldn't even be working there but underground is a mass power surge. Mig and Rashard work together to burn up the wiring and overload the power while Rashard destroys the servers. This electrocutes a series of power channels leading to a power plant at the center of the city. The two follow the trail there and find parts of the traffic lights in the streets nearby working. Inside is a silhouette of a man blasting electricity into the main power unit. The lines go underground and his surges are working against the outage the two caused at the lab. While the man keeps his electric-pulsed body wirelessly connected to the power unit, he fights Rashard. Mig goes underground and destroys the central power generator, causing the facility to explode and a gigantic power surge to travel across the city. The power in the plant dies out and the "man" literally disintegrates, but the surge sets off a spark that reactivates the lights and outer defenses on a giant dome that is revealed to be encapsulating the entire city (explaining what Rashard saw in the sky). Thousands of entities witness this in the distance and awaken. Rashard and Mig climb atop a tower and see an army of lights in the distance. They know they're not alone.